Once
by Kittensnscissors
Summary: Undertaker x OC x Sebastian. Smutty and tasteful. Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

Madison, that was her name and, oh, did she hate it. It was so generic and boring and didn't fit her. Whenever she said it, it left a bitterness on her tongue. Despite her feelings she knows people who will treasure her name. She knows someone who has screamed out her name and made her love it. She knows someone who can no longer say her name without, too, feeling its bittersweet taste. Funny, how she thinks of her name at a time like this. A time when she's dying.

No matter how much she ate, she was always left hungrier and angrier and weaker. She knows it's because her demon half is hungry, and not for human food. Madison curses underneath her breath. She fuckig hates her mother for bing a slut. Fucking a demon, and then getting pregnant. Who does that? Her mother. Who has the child and raises it? Her fucking mother. Doesn't she have the least bit of common sense? Having a demon child is a curse on your life and the baby's. All her life, Madison grew up in her step fathers mansion, growing half as fast as a regular human. When she was 3 she already knew how to read and write, to walk, to play the violin. When she was 10 her mother was 42 and Madison knew everything a normal young woman should, and more. She could defend herself with a sword, gun, katana, and her bare hands. She could do flips and balance on one finger and snap a mans neck with her thighs. It was a gift and a curse. Her step father couldn't show her to the public or else people would notice how slow she aged. Eventually she was 22 and her parents had died. Her step sister, however, was 32 and Madison could pass as her step daughter.p, and she could finally go out into the public. By now she was fluent in every single language that the English knew of, she was an expert fighter and swordsman, musical genius, and artistic protege. She excelled at the human things because her demon half gave her enhanced physical strength, dexterity, agility, and mental abilities. Her mother was beautiful and her biological father was so handsome it hurt, and Madison was the best of the two. She had her mothers nose, lips, jawline, and figure, but better. She had her fathers ears, eyes, and abilities. She was ruthless, but also knew how to feel emotions. She was the best of the row, the best creation, but also bound by human AND demonic needs.

Madison had been fighting her hunger since she was 29 (body age 14), and it's been 15 years. Madison knows that if she doesn't devour a human soul she will die soon, even that night.

Madison feels a droplet fall on her nose, and she looks up to see storm clouds over London. She knows it will rain, she can smell it. Soon enough, it begins to pour and her hair is a mess all around her and the floor, in the mud, along with her ripped and already ruined expensive day dress. She doesn't care. Most material things don't mean anything to her. Money is just paper and fancy rocks in shape or coins, and clothes are just fabric stitched together to cover humans shame and provide their modesty. Stupid, really. Madison begins to think, This has been my life. How short. How meaningless. How pathetic.

Madison tries to look back at her past life and find something worth something, but finds nothing. Of course, she's still human. She decides to think back on the last time she was happy, truly happy, instead. She feels it would comfort her more in her last dying moments. She looks all the way back. She was happy with her mother. Her mother loved her despite her lineage. Her mother cared about her unlike her step father. Madison smiles a little. She had a decent childhood. As good as a demon child could have. And then her mother dies and she's lost. She can finally leave the house and see people, the world. Madison remembers how it disappointed her. Se imagines a utopia of happiness and equally, but sees the opposite, and worse. Madison skips the period in her life when she was never sober, and slept with every man she saw. She skips to the part when she was with Madam Red. Madam Red was like a second mother to her, and then she died. Madison was sad, devastated, again, but she isn't lost because in Madame's will she left Madison in the care of Ciel. Madison was meant to be a maid and take care of Ciel and the Phantomhive household in return for letting her stay, and Ciel couldn't deny her last request. Madison found comfort in the household, with Finny, Mey Rin, and Bard, and even Sebastian. Although, he was almost indifferent towards her until the point after the circus incident when he found out about her being half demon. That's when she knew that Sebastian was demon himself, and the exact relationship between him and the master. Why exactly he was so determined and protective. That's when she felt welcome to the house, and especially to Ciel. It was like they were in on a secret and she was in the inner circle. Slowly over the course of their "adventures" she began to feel like the Phantomhive house was home and the people there were her family. Sebastian and her were in constant competition. It wasn't a friendly competition and Madison often found herself smiling and enjoying herself. She loved it whenever she would surprise him and when he would bear her and have a smug look on his face. And soon she felt a heat rise through her whenever she saw him and her heart would beat faster, and she found herself caring for him. She knew, however, he would never feel for her whatsoever, in any way. He was incapable of attraction, affection, and love. Madison knew that and it helped her control herself and not expect anything, which was comforting.

Then the night of the monsters came. The Undertaker had resurrected the dead and sunk an entire ship. It was another night Madison nearly died. Undertaker had impaired her with his scythe into her side, and not even her demon half could heal her fast enough. Despite the wound, however, she continued to fight for the young Master, and surprised Sebastian. When Madison jumped off the sinking ship with the Young Master in her arms she felt her come to her limit. She could barely breath or move, but she continued to protect him, and when the rescue ship seemed to come near, she collapsed. She couldn't go farther. Ciel screamed her name and told her to not dare die. He screamed for Sebastian to save her, but he was already removing his coat to tie around her wounds. He worked fast, faster than Madison had ever seen, almost like he was worried himself. Madison felt her eyes close and her hand of weak, but she kept her eyes open to watch the rescue ship come closer and closer until it was nearly upon them. Madison smiled a little and looked at the Young Master. Ciel looked more afraid than anything and he screamed for her to not close her eyes, but her eyelids began to sink further. Then, Sebastian took her her chin roughly and made her face him. Madison could barely see his face through her half lidded eyes. He moved his face so close to hers and never kept his eyes off her own.

"Don't you dare die, Maddie," he had said and Madison's eyes widened and looked at him in the eyes. What he said came from him, and not from the master. He was saying it for himself, and this surprised Madison. She nodded her head because she couldn't speak and looked into his red eyes until the ship came and Sebastian rushed her to the infirmary. Ciel didn't mind, he knew that Madison needed more help than he did. By the speed that Sebastian had when running her to medical help it almost seemed like he was sorrier himself, like he cared.

After that night, everything seemed to change between them. The next day Madison awoke in a nice bedroom all to herself. It was the first time in a ling time she had a bedroom to herself, and such a nice one. She moved to sit up but felt a sharp paints her side.

"Try not to move." It was Sebastian's voice. He had been watching her sleep.

"You should be...tending to the master," Madison said cooly. Sebastian approached the bed from the shadows. His red eyes raking over felt naked even though she was wearing a nightgown, and underneath many blankets.

"Young Master is asleep, and has ordered me to look over you, to make sure you do not die," he replied cooly. He was beside her now standing over her, eyes never leaving her own.

"If I didn't know better I'd think you cared, yourself," Madison said cooly. It was meant to mock his lack of capability of emotions, and to be smug, but Sebastian remained silent. His eyes never leaving her, his face so serious.

Oh.

Sebastian sat beside her and leaned down to her face. Madison squirmed a little, but he put his hand on hers and Madison jumped at the contact.

"Don't move," he said sternly, eyes piercing. He leaned closer and closer until his lips met hers in a soft kiss, lips barely touching. And as soon, as it began it was over, and he leaned away studying Madison's face in deep thought.

Madison opened her mouth to say something, but Sebastian out his finger over her lips to shush her.

"Don't speak," he said softly. Madison shoes his hand away, and sat up. It didn't hurt like last time, she had healed so fast, but not completely.

"Don't tell me what to do," Madison said with a smirk and grabbed Sebastian's tie and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. SebAstian groaned in her mouth, and Madison smirk.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, and Sebastian tilted his head and pulled her closer by the waist to kiss her even harder. Madison felt his tongue lick her lip and she denied him entrance. Sebastian growled and pulled away.

"Don't play with me," he said hungrily. Madison giggled a little and bit her lip. Sebastian gave her look, and Madison grinned harder.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"The kiss," Madison said as if it were obvious. Sebastian looked at her hungrily once again. His red eyes gleamed and looked right through her.

"I thought it was obvious," he smirked. "I like you. I care whether you die or not." Madison's eyes widened and she looked down at her hands in thought, trying to comprehend what he said.

"Don't get ahead of herself, it's far from affection. It's more of an...attraction," Sebastian explained. "Granted I've never...felt that before." Madison smiles at him.

"I'll take that," she said and grabbed him by the tie and kissed him again.

And things led to other things, and let's just say Madison heard Sebastian scream her name. And ever since then, whenever they were alone, they sucked mouths and you couldn't separate them even if the house was on fire. Madison was content with that kind of relationship, if you want to call it that. She was content with having an affect on him. Whenever she would brush her hand against his..area "accidentally" he would growl and have to restrain himself before he would ravage her right then and there against the wall. Whenever she would bit his neck and draw blood, he went crazy. It was fun and Madison was happy.

And then, Madison's step sister found her and took her away from everything, and Sebastian didn't say a thing or falter. He just stood there as everyone cried, even Ciel (well, she got a tear). He stood there and watched her leave, completely stoic. She hated it and it broke her more than anything else before. And as soon as she was "home" she ecsped the same night and now here she is.

Madison felt every drop of rain pierce her skin and it reminded her of the cold water of the ocean. It numbed her pain. It made her want to close her eyes and never open them again. Madison feels her heart beat slower and slower and she wits until it stops. Then she closes her eyes and just waits. Here it is. This is it. And suddenly, she no longer feels the sharp rain on her skin, and she thinks she's dead, but no. Se opens her eyes and looks up, and standing there is the Undertaker, the one who stabbed her and nearly killed her before is noe holding up an umbrella above her head. She looks at him and sees his long silver hair and signature silly grin looking back at her.

"Someone has ran far from home, or are you lost?" He says still smiling and Madison looks up at hi weakly.

"Both," she replies still gazing up at him. See had never formally met him before, so this was a bit awkward for her, but she's dying, so who cares?

His laugh pierces the cold night air.

"What are you sound here, love?"

"Dying," Madison says, and his grin grows wider.

"Oh that's right! You're half demon aren't you? You need to feed, right? So you're starving!" And he rips the loudest laugh she's ever heard and Madison chuckles a little.

"Why are you here?" Madison asks, and his laugh ceases.

"To save you," he says and Madison's eyes widen and she searches any hint of sarcasm, but his face just remains grinning.

"H-how?" Madison's moves to sit up but she can barely move. Undertaker moves to sit beside her and help her up. His touch is odd against her raw skin and she feels awkward, she doesn't know how to react.

"Make a contract," he says simply, and Madison understands.

"Why would you want to make a contract with me?"

"In theory I have no soul, but I can give you the souls of others...because I'm a reaper," he says and his grin softens a little. He can't genuinely be wanting to help her.

"All I want in rerun is for you to help me with my goals, and do whatever I say," he explains.

"Like a dog," Madison scoffs and looks away.

Undertaker reaches for her chin and makes her look at him. His face is unusually close to hers. What's he playing at? What does he exactly want from her?

"No, dear, never. More like a loyal...butler," Undertaker says releases her face.

Madison opens her mouth to say something but hunger overtakes her and she becomes to weak to even sit up. She collapses on him and he catches her without trouble. His grin widens and he holds her unconscious body up. Her head droops between her shoulders and her hair falls onto his lap. He smiles at her.

"I'll take that as a 'Yes, undertaker, please help me!'" And then he laughs at his own joke as he presses takes her hand and presses it to his eye and makes the contract.


	2. Chapter 2

Madison awoke to a throbbing pain on her hand. And she awoke in a bed, foreign bed. She doesn't remember anything of the night before or her "deal" with Undertaker. She opens her eyes and props herself up on her knees. She begins to remember the night before, the rain, and how weak she was. She remembers almost dying. She looks around and she sees nothing. The room she's in is dimly lit by old candles and shadows dance all around and nearly overtake the room. As she begins to become more awake she senses someone in the room with her. She hears Undertakes laugh and she remembers everything.

Her eyes widen as he reveals himself from the shadows with that silly grin and long silver hair. Madison shoots up and looks at her hand. It's similar to the one on Ciels eye and Sebastian's hand. Oh no.

"Good afternoon my lovely," he says and laughs harder. Madison scowls at him. What is this guy?

"Shit up! Where am I?" Madison demands and Undertakers laughing ceases. And in a second his face is inches away from her own. Madison's eyes widen in shock and she swallows.

His hands start to trace the features of her face, as if he's studying her, admiring her. Madison feels his other hand resting beside her own propping himself up so he may lean in closer. Madison is too afraid to move. She looks at him and wonders what he will do next.

Undertaker leans in and his lips nearly touch her earlobe. She feels his hot breath on the skin of her jawline and her heart beats faster, heat surges through her and rests on her core. Her breathing becomes choked and chaste.

"Is that anyway to speak to your master?" He whispers almost inaudibly. Madison rubs her thighs together to stop the heat, but it just makes things worse. No one has had this affect on her, not even Sebastian. What is this guy?

Then she feels his nails run down e length of her leg and she revels in the contact. She needs him to kiss her hold her, touch her, something! her eyes become half lidded and she looks where is eyes should be, but is covered by his fringe.

"Why do you cover your eyes?" Madison says suddenly. Undertaker looks a bit shocked and backs away slightly at her question. He didn't expect that to come from her. To be honest he expected a moan. He inwardly laughed at himself at that.

He backs away enough to look into her eyes and study her. He has to admit she is quite beautiful. He begins to memorize her features. Her nose is small, but sharp, her skin is pale and even, her eyes are a bright green, but also blue, her hair is blonde and silky, and looks so soft. Her lips-

"Nevermind, just get off of me," Madison says and looks away. Undertaker snaps back to reality and gets off her.

Madison feels much more comfortable with him away from her.

"Your old clothes have been washed and dried and are in the dresser, along with your new clothes," undertaker says smiling at her. Madison gives him a confused look.

"New clothes?" Undertaker smiles wider.

"Yes, your old dress was too bright and link. I'd much rather you wear darker colors, they flatter you best," undertaker laughs at himself a little.

"I agree," Madison says. Undertaker looks at her a little shocked that she agrees with him, and Madison is a little shocked herself. Madison begins to get out of her bed when she stops and looks at Undertaker. He returns her look and wonders what she'll say.

"How did I get in these clothes?" Madison asks already know the answer. Undertaker giggles and just walks away. He opens the door and before he leaves he turns back and says, "When you're done getting dressed, come out and see me in my work room. Just follow the light." And he's gone.

Madison wants to kill him so bad, but she knows she can't. The guy is so frustrating and weird and cute. Madison blushes at her own thoughts. No! No! How does he have this affect on her? He's not her type at all. He's crazy. He's a shinigami for gods sake! Well, she did have a relationship with a demon. Sebastian. His name makes her want to break down and cry and scream. Now, she would gladly kill Sebastian. How dare he leave her without saying goodbye. Well, she left him, but that doesn't matter! He didn't care! He showed no emotion, nothing. He didn't say ANYTHING! Madison feels a tear fall down her cheek, only one, but quickly wipes it way.

"Come now Maddie, pull yourself together," Madison says to herself. How odd she started talking to herself. Maybe she's going crazy, like Undertaker. That wouldn't be too bad. Being crazy doesn't seem so bad.

MAdison gathers herself up and gets dressed in one of the black dresses Undertaker provided for her. It's a simple day dress that covers her neck and arms. Then, Madison finds black gloves sitting ypby themselves on top of the dresser. Madison takes them and puts them on to cover the demonic contract symbol. Then, she moved to grab her signature pink ribbon that !afa, Red gave her but she remembers that she left it at her sisters mansion. Damn. It's not like she has that much hair anyway. The front half is long while the back off is a bob. She cut her hair to get away from the Undertaker. He was holding her by her hair and tormenting Sebastian and Ciel claiming Sebastian has feelings for her. It turned out he was right. Madison quickly leaves the room before thinking of Sebastian any more.

Madison leaves her dark room to find a dark hallway lit with similar old candles on theh floor that lead to an open door emanating light. Madison walks in the room to find a contraption similar to the one on the ship that Undergsker used to bring back the dead. Undertaker stood over by the machine working on it, completely engrossed in his work. Madison moves toward him and notices the device is half finished. Did he expect her to help him with his experiments? It doesn't matter if he did or not, he expected her to help him with anything. And she must, by contract.

Undertaker notices her presence and smiles at her.

"Isn't it beautiful?" He asks her and she looks at him questioningly.

"Am I allowed to say no?" She asks and Undertaker laughs at her.

"No!" And then he laughs harder at his own joke and Madison giggles a little, and smiles at him. He stops suddenly and looks at her, studying her face again.

"You're laugh is lovely," he says. His face is sincere, Madison can't find any sarcasm or any hint of him lying. Madison blushes,

"Thank you," Madison says avoiding his gaze.

"Do you not like it?" Undertaker asks smiling.

"No, I don't," Madison admits. Undertaker just continues smiling at her. It isn't a smug grin like before, it's a real smile and Madison likes it. Although, she'll never admit it to him.

"Well, as your new master," he laughs at himself, "I order you to laugh more!" He giggles at himself again, and Madison laughs at him. He smiles at her never letting his eyes leave hers, enjoying her laugh.

"What did you need me for?" Madison asks suddenly. Undertaker grins at her.

"Help me work on my machine, of course!" He prances around it showing it off to her excitedly. Madison is a little annoyed at his childish excitement.

And she helped him work on his machine.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: smut at the end of this chapter , don't like it, don't read! Only warning I'm going to give you!

Madison has been serving Undertaker for nearly a week and she has often found herself enjoying his company. He takes her everywhere, and almost never let's her out of his sight. He eats with her, has tea with her, and takes her out searching for victims for his experiments. He makes her laugh often and he leaves her smiling when she goes to bed. However. There are times when he will leave her for hours and come out at the peek of the night. Madison doesn't mind, except he makes her stay awake until he returns. She is often left on the living area couch half asleep. There have been times when he screws with her emotions, first making her want him more than anything, then making her hate him, and finally making her laugh till her sides her. She doesn't understand the benefit he has of keeping her with him. Companionship maybe? But he doesn't seem like the type who needs it to live, or craves it.

Now Madison is up on the living area couch again, waiting for his return. The old, dust coocoo clock says it's nearly 2AM. Madison yawns for the umpteenth time. She lays her head down on the arm of the couch and pulls her feet up and tries to relax. If only he didn't order her to stay up. This is becoming tiring and annoying. She wants so badly to sleep, which is too human for her liking. She hates being half human sometimes and loves it others. Now, is a time when she hates it. Humans are so weak, and Madison hates feeling weak.

Finally, at 3:30AM she hears him jump onto the roof and to the floor behind the front door. She lands with a thud that is loud of her ears but not to humans. She hears him reach for the doorknob and finally the creaking of the door opening. He nearly stumbles in. His hair has been moved out of his face and Madison can see his glowing green eyes for the second time. The first time was during the incident on the ship and she has to admit, they're beautiful and alluring. Undertaker slumps past her and down the hall up the stairs, and into his room. He didn't even greet her, something must have happened.

Madison shrugs it off and goes to her room to finally rest. She lays her head down and pulls the covers up, and just as she's about to drift away...

"Maddie!"

"Yes?" Madison answers his call.

"Would you come into my room please?" Madison suddenly feels uneasy. She's never seen his room, and he's never called her there before.

"Yes, I'll be a minute!" Madison says and finds her slippers and slips them on. Then she heads to his room and finds the door is closed.

She knocks.

"Come in."

Madison opens the door and it creaks noisily. It pierces the cold air and echoes in her head. She finds Undertaker sitting on his huge king sized bed, legs hanging over the size and he's leaning on his huge scythe. His head rests on his hands clutching his scythe and he's facing her. His fringe his pulled back and his eyes pierce through her. Madison suddenly feels naked under his gaze and self conscious. His eyes run up and down her body, earring her up. He grins at her, but this is a different smile than before. It's a dark lusting smirk, that makes her want to both run away and have him take her against the wall. Madison feels herself blush.

His hand reaches out and he ushers her forward slowly with his index finger. Madison feels her feet pull her towards him. When she gets close enough so that she will nearly run into him, he places his hand in her stomach stopping her. His hand traces down her stomach and past her core and traces the outlines of her dress. Madison shudders under his touch and feels hear surge through and rest in between her thighs. She wants him to keep touching her, wants to feel his nails scrape her skin. His hand finally stops and holds his scythe once again. Madison finds she's been holding her breath and she finally breathes out. He chuckles at her, and she looks away.

"Put my scythe away, please," he finally says.

"Where?" Madison asks taking hold of his scythe. It is oddly light and easy to hold.

"Anywhere, it won't break, don't worry," he says softly. She lifts it up and walks across the room to place it in the corner.

She sits it down and leans it in the corner and begins to turn around when she feels hands wrap around her waist. She knows it's Undertaker. She feels his ling nails dig into the fabric of her nightdress and his breath against her skin. Her breath gets locked in her throat and heat surges to her core I'm anticipation of what he's going to do. He's done something similar to this before. He makes her want him so much, but then he'll pull back and say something that'll make her hate him, so she doesn't expect anything. She just waits for it to be over.

Then his lips attach to her neck and he sucks. She sucks in a breath and nearly moans. He's never done this before. Never actually kissed her anywhere. His lips work her throat and move to her jawline and earlobe, leaving soft kisses and love marks on his way. His hands hold her tight and pull her close, and she can feel him. She leans her neck to the side to give him more access to her neck. He obliges and sucks harder and tries to find her soft spot. And then he does and Madison nearly falls to the floor. He smirks and then he bites, hard. Madison moans, loud. And he moans in response. She's never heard him moan before, and she loves it. She wants to make him scream. She gets lost in his touches and kisses until he stops. She nearly whines, but she feels his keeps on her earlobe again.

Then he whispers in her ears, so softly she almost couldn't hear him, "May I have you tonight?" Madison's eyes widen. He's never asked this of her before. It almost scares her. She wants him, so bad, but she remains silent. She can't form the words in her mouth and her breath is caught.

"Please?" He continues and buries his face in her neck. Madison is still in shock. He wants her, needs her maybe.

"Wh..when..?" Madison stutters.

"Always," he says. Madison snaps and turns around to face him. His face is pleading and sad.

"I..." Madison starts, but stops. She sounds so stupid, so weak right now. She hates it. So she decides to change that.

She looks at him and then smiles and he looks confused.

"Wh-" Madison doesn't let him finish before she kisses him. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him close.

He gasps and she takes the opportunity to taste him. Her tongue dominates, exploring every inch of his mouth. Undertaker soon recovers by grab her legs and pulling them around his waist. Madison can feel him rub against her core, and she groans. He smirks and pushes her against the wall behind her. She gasps a little and he attacks her throat once again, tracing his steps and suck and kissing like his life depended on it. Madison moans and puts her hands through his hair, tugging and pulling. He loves it and moans whenever she pulls a little too hard. Her nails scrape through the fabric of his robes (idk what he wears or what it's called) desperately. When she's tired of being dominated, she traces her nails down his chest to his erection and rubs it through the fabric. Undertaker sucks in a breath and stops his ministrations. Madison smirks and continued to run him until he's gasping for air.

Suddenly, he grabs her wrists and stops her. She gives him a confused look.

"If you continued I might've cummed before the good part," he explains and madison blushes.

Undertaker smirks and lifts her up by her ass off the wall (pink Floyd reference jk) and Madison wraps her legs around him tighter. He carries her over to his huge, messy bed his lips never once leaving hers. He lays her down and takes time to admire the beauty before him. Her lips swollen from kiss him, her neck is full of love marks, her hands are above her head, and her chest rises and falls quickly, taking a chance to finally breathe, and her legs, he groans a little, are revealed and slightly spread apart, ready for him.

She sits up and slowly takes his robes away leaving him with his long sleeved shirt and trousers. He kicks off his shoes and she does the same. She can see the outline of his muscular frame through the thin fabric and she becomes hungry to feel him. She tugs at his shirt and he laughs a little before pulling it above his head. His body is perfect. Madison has to remember to breath before she can continue. She pulls him down for a long, steamy kiss and her hands roam all over the newly exposed skin, rubbing, scraping, leaving lines. Undertaker loves the feeling of her nails on his skin, digging. And his hands go up and down her legs and rest on her thigh. He pulls the dress up to reveal her panties (not sure if they had those in 18th century but let's just say they do) and he groans hungrily.

"You're already wet for me," he says into her neck. She moans at his words.

Her lips attack to his neck and he groans into hers. His fingers rub her core through her panties and she nearly screams. He smirks at her reaction and loves the affect he has on her. He revels in it. She writhes beneath him arch her back. He backs away slightly, one arm holding him up, and the other pleasuring her. He watches as she squirms and begs for more. He loves it.

"Stop, " she says suddenly and he removes his hands and sits back, curious.

She takes him and pushes him down and straddles him, essentially flipping them over. Then she takes her nightgown and pulls it over her head revealing her breasts. Undertakers eyes bulge as he took in the sight. She watches him stare and grins. The she starts to grind her hips into his and he cried out.

"Fuck!" It only made her grind harder and she felt his erection against her core through their clothes. Undertaker clutched the sheets and squirmed beneath her. He nearly ripped the sheets below, but then she stopped. He looked up to see what she was doing, but she pushed his head back into the pillows and kissed him long and hard. He moaned into her mouth as she began grinding into him again. His hands traveled up her thigh to take hold of her ass and she gasped. He chuckled a little and traced his hands up further to cup her breasts.

"U-undertaker!" She cried out into his neck.

"What?" He chuckled and continued to massage her until she couldn't take it.

"I-I need you," Madison whispered into his ear and he nearly lost it. He nodded and flipped them over.

Madison heard him unbuckle his buckle and remove his trousers to reveal his length. She found herself staring. Undertaker chuckled at her and leaned down over her again, and then he kissed her. This time it was different. It was loving and slow. Undertaker looks into Madison's eyes and she returned the gaze. They both saw more than lust in each other's eyes. There was affection and care for the other.

Undertaker removes her panties and positioned himself at her entrance. Madison shook with anticipation, and then, he slams into her and she cries out his name. And he nearly did the same.

"You feel so good, Maddie," he moans into her neck. He could barely control himself. He wanted to slam and push into her over and over until dawn broke, but he paced himself. He went slowly at first, but Madison wot have it.

"Fuck me, Undertaker, please," she cries and he smirks at her.

She's about to cry out again when he slams into her, and he doesn't wait. He keeps going, faster and faster, harder and harder. Their breaths turn into pants and they can no longer form other words than each others names. Sweaty skin against sweaty skin until Madison can't see straight. She feels her release building up inside the out of her stomach.

"I'm..im gonna, ah!" She reaches her climax as Undertaker feels his coming. He rides out her orgasm until his own comes and he unsheathes himself and lays beside Madison.

They both lay there panting and catching their breath. Madison feels undertakers hand on her face and she looks over to see him already looking at her. His face is full with affection and maybe even love. His hand traces the features of her face like the first day she was here. She smiles at him and scoots over to lay her head on his shoulder.

"I have been wanting to do that since the day I first saw you," he says suddenly.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Even when you stabbed me in the side and held me up by my hair?" Madison asks. Undertaker frowns and his face saddens.

"I was jealous, and angry. Sebastian got to have you and see you every day, but he didn't appreciate you. I'm sorry," he says and Madison is taken aback. She's never been cared for like this. It's so foreign to her. She feels a tingling in her rib cage and butterflies in her stomach.

"Why? Did you want me so much?" Madison asks. She probably shouldn't be questioning further but she doesn't care. Undertakers eyes follow his fingers as he traces patterns on her shoulder.

"You were something everyone wanted, so you fascinated me. You were so beautiful with your long hair," his eyes saddens as he rubs a piece of her hair in between his fingers. He obviously regrets what he did to her. "And your blue, but green eyes. I wanted to know more about you. I wanted to have you for myself, and now I do." He finishes and concentrates on her hair.

Madison takes it all in and looks at him, studying, memorizing his face. Then she grabs the blankets and pulls them over them. Undertaker is a little startled and confused, but just watches as she works. She brings the covers up to their shoulders and she scoots closer to him and rests her head on his chest and her legs entangle with his. She pulls up her hands and rest them on his chest and cuddles close to him, feeling his skin against hers. Undertaker doesn't know how to react at first so he awkwardly stays there. Then, Madison takes his arms and wraps them around her returns to her cuddling position. She closes her eyes and her breathing softens.

Undertaker holds her close then, now knowing what to do. He feels her breath on his skin and hears her heart beat slow. He looks down on her sleeping form and he loves this moment.

And he loves the woman in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I wrote this on my iPad so expect weird spelling and grammar errors. Comments and votes are appreciated. :)

Madison woke to the sound of his breathing. Heat radiated off of him and enveloped her body like a blanket. His subtle heart beat along with his soft breathing. Her head was against his bare chest and her legs intertwined with his. She didn't want to ever leave his embrace. It was heaven.

Madison looked up to see Undertaker's face. He looked so peaceful and calm. She had never seen him like this before. It was almost like how Sebastian slept, except this man was more loving. Undertaker looked happier when he slept, like he genuinely enjoyed Madison beside him, even though he was asleep. Sebastian was incapable or such emotions, and even though what they had was more than she could ever have asked for, it was cold and unsatisfying. Undertaker made her feel so warm and fuzzy. Her chest heaved at how content she felt. This moment, was beautiful and comfortable her heart felt so light.

If only Her relationship with Sebastian was this way. It would've been perfect. If he had cared for her this way she never would've left. Madison suddenly felt her heart drop into her stomach. She still had feelings for the butler. Her face flushes and her blood raced. She couldn't afford to have feelings for him. She was with Undertaker now, under contract! And, Undertaker is better for her than Sebastian. Undertaker has more to offer. Undertaker is the practical and smart choice. Sebastian has nothing, but why does she still long for him, his company, even now?

Madison sat up, removing Undertakers arms around her and not even bothering to cover her naked body with the blankets. Her head rested in her hands. Tears formed in her eyes. She felt so confused, and frustrated. Why must human affairs be so complicated? Why can't the choice be so distinct? She partly feels upset, even enraged with herself for being so emotional and matter what the Undertaker may do, she may never get Sebastian out of her head.

Interrupting her thoughts the Undertaker stirred. He eyes opened slightly, taking i his surroundings inch by inch, adjusting to reality. His face remained plain and Maddie studied him as he observed. She was careful to not make a sound to draw attention to herself or to interrupt his waking. Eventually his gaze reached her legs tangled all throughout the sheets. One could not tell where her legs began and where they ended. Undertaker slowly took in every inch, every centimeter of her admiringly until he reached her face, smiling. Maddie returned his smile and dared to caress his cheek before leaning in to kiss him meaningfully and softly.

Pulling away, she felt his breath against her lips and she's savored this moment. His form so near to hers, their lips connecting not in want but affection. Both of them completely satisfied with each other's presence.

The silence was relaxing and comfortable until the undertaker broke it.

"You are hungry my dear," he said softly. His voice ripped through the air and echoed in her mind. She didn't want to ever forget his voice.

"Hmm?" She asked, too calmed to form words, and too relaxed to form thoughts.

"Notice that lately you have been very weak. No matter what you eat you are still starving," he explains.

Realization hits Maddie like a hammer. Her eyes widen, her breath is caught, and her heart stops. She removes her hand from his cheek and legs from his so quickly it shakes herself a bit. She stands away from the bed, holding sheets to cover herself.

"Don't be afraid, my dear Madison," says the Undertaker. His usual smile returns to his face, his hair falling to cover his eyes. This is the side of him Maddie isn't so fond of. She sneers at him, not able to read the reaction with his hair in his face. He merely chuckles.

"I..." She pauses and breathes in. She processes what exactly he is asking her to do, what she needs to do to survive and live. What she has been avoiding for so long is suddenly right in front of her. Denial is no longer an option. "I won't..." The words came out choked, nearly unintelligible. She swallowed the lump in her throat and continued shakily. "I won't eat someone." The word "eat" came out in a disgusted spit, as the rest was a lump of trash forcing through her teeth. The taste still lingered in her throat, in her tongue. Her face crinkled and shivered in disgust. All the while, the Undertaker was amused, showcasing a massive grin.

"Oh, my dear, but would you rather die than kill?" Even with his hair covering his eyes, he looked smug with an air of victory. Although he lay below her on the bed, chest exposed, he seemed to be towering over her, gloating.

Maddie felt tears in her eyes for she knew the answer and it hurt and terrified her. She hated that she was okay will killing another person for her own benefit, and if scared her. Was she losing her humanity? The only part of her that she liked? With a decision like this it is easy to assume so, Maddie thought. But is there a difference between killing others for joy and being forced to, and is it significant?

Maddie stopped her tears before she became a bawling mess. Despite her efforts she still felt the warm, wet trail of a tear travel down her cheek. It was menacingly slow and tortured her. To be seen like this is so humiliating. Before the Undertaker could tease her further she left his bedroom taking his sheets with her.

Maddie assumed that Undertaker didn't bother her to escape her a few hours of contemplation she realized he left her be out of respect. It was a bittersweet revelation; to finally be seen as a person, not an object, and still need his presence for comfort. What hurt was that he didn't try to console her; however, she knew no matter what he said she'd never allow him to see her like this.

After a few hours of silence, nightfall came again, and with it a knock at her door. She refused to grace him with an answer. Instead of knocking again Undertaker simply opened the door and intruded her room. Maddie felt a sudden hatred towards him guided by the bitter taste of disgust and betrayal. She knew she shouldn't have expected him to respect her privacy or do what she wanted, but she felt sickly towards him all the same.

Footsteps sounded and the creak of the floor boards warned that he was getting close. Soon he was just above her. She was in a ball beside her bed, back against the mattress and head in her knees. She felt his presence and even his heat coming from just beside her. She wanted him to leave, but if he did she'd miss him.

He sat next to her cross-legged without a word. His hand crept around her waist, pulling her close. She unfolded against him despite all her instincts, resting her head softly against his shoulder and arms his chest. Maddie could feel his heartbeat, his breath, the heat he emitted, and the smell of old books and dust filled her nostrils. It was all so comforting because it was him. No matter how much Maddie tried,she could never be mad at him.

Undertaker pressed his lips to the top of her head lovingly. Maddie cherished the contact. Then, he used his free hand to lift her chin up. Maddie was forced to face him. Her face blushed in embarrassment. She felt so vulnerable.

"Are you ready? No more fuss?" He asked and his words pierced her, leaving her breathless. It was the sting of reality crushing down on her. She knew that feeding was necessary, and Undertaker only wanted her to do it for her own benefit, not to see her squirm.

Maddie shifted closer to him and their lips were only a breath away. She wanted so much to kiss him and repeat the events of the night before. Remembering them made her hot with desire.

"Yes," she breathed.

And then she kissed him passionately, not wasting time. She shifted to face him in order to deepen their kiss. Undertaker groaned in surprise and pleasure. Mouth already open, his tongue explored hers, making Maddie moan. Heat rushed to her core, filling her with lust. Too soon, undertaker pulled away. His hands cupping her face tenderly, grin on his face.

"Let's not waste time," he said with a chuckle, finding Maddie's upset expression amusing. He stood and helped Maddie stand with him.

He lead her to her door, then stopped in the doorway. He spun around and grabbed Maddie's wrist, twirling her around so that her back faced him, and pulled her so close that his lips touched her ear and Maddie felt his arousal pressed against her back. She sucked in a breath to keep from moaning. The Undertaker nibbled on her earlobe while his hands travels her body, clutching and caressing her through the fabric. The he whispered as Maddie's knees shook "We can finish this later."


End file.
